Afterwards
by MoonAngel
Summary: Centruries after Episode 50 of Digimon, a storyteller tells a story to two boys from Pallet Town.


"With that…Owikawa turned into energy butterflies and turned restored the Digital World to its beauty once more…" The old storyteller told to a group of kids

Authors Notes: I don't know where this came from, it just kind of popped into my mind…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon…If I did…you would know…

****

Afterwards  
Written by: MoonAngel

"With that…Owikawa turned into energy butterflies and turned restored the Digital World to its beauty once more…" The old storyteller told to a group of kids. 

"I don't believe that story! Its non-sense…Digimon?" The chubby kid gave a little laugh…"Digital World?" The kid continued laughing. "You know Mr. Storyteller person, your stories sucked!" Few other kids nodded in agreement, afraid of what would happen if they didn't. The older storyteller just shook his head as the chubby kid left and others followed, leaving only two boys.

"I think your stories are great storyteller…"

"Me too!" The other one replied afterwards. The storyteller smiled.

"What's your boy's names?"

"Ash"

"Gary" The storyteller continued to smile.

"Can you tell us another story?" The one named Gary asked. "Like what happened afterwards?"

"Pretty please?" Ash added on.

"Okay…Everyone was given their on Digimon partner…and their was peace. 25 years later, Takeru is an author, writing about their adventures…Taichi is an ambassador to the Digital World, his younger sister, Hikari became a kindergarten teacher, Daisuke had his dream come true…and became one of the most famous Digidestine by starting his on Ramen Restaurant, Ken become a cop or a Plainclothesman, Miyako became a housewife married to Ken, Iori became a lawyer, Yamato an astronaut, Sora a clothes designer, Mimi owned a cooking show, Jyou became a doctor, and Koushiro became a researcher for the Digital World…" The storyteller looked up into the sky…"They kept in touch and such…But it wasn't the same, everyone could come to the Digital World now…It would never be the same, and in their hearts, they new…It was the beginning of the end for Digimon. In fact, it was. After the twelve had died…Digimon became less and less common to bee seen in the human society. They had gone into a forest…Where the stayed for a couple centuries or two…crossbreeding, creating new types…They even came up with their own language…"

"Like Pokemon?" Ask interrupted.

"Yes like Pokemon…In fact, humans had forgotten about those lovable creatures called Digimon…when they discovered them again, all the older types had died out…became extinct, only leaving their descendents…The discoverer, without knowledge, had rediscovered the Digimon species…But, he did not know this…He came to call them Pokemon…"

"Your making this up now…" Gary remarked…

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…Anyway…on with the story…Digimon, or Pokemon could now Digivolve…or Evolve without a humans help. They just needed to reach a certain level. Humans then started to catch and train them. Battle them and such…And the Digital World…its gates is still open, but since humans have forgotten about it…No one enter it anymore. Digidestine are no longer chosen…So…Digimon have became extinct in a way, replace by Pokemon…Digidestine replaced by Pokemon Masters" Ash stood up.

"I'm going to be the best Pokemon Master in the world someday!" The storyteller laughed.

"I know…I know…You tell me that every time, what about you Gary? What do you want to be? You have never told me your dream before…"

"I don't know…I'm only 8…Maybe I'll be a Pokemon professor like my Granddaddy…" Gary sighed.

"Oh wait…I have a gift for you two…" The storyteller reached into a pocket and pulled out to devices…one blue, one green. He handed the blue one to Ash and the green one to Gary. The two boys looked at the devices…

"What are these?" Both of them asked.

"Their D-3s…Daisuke's and Takeru's…Actually…" The storyteller smiled.

"You mean…" Ash.

"The story was real?" Gary.

"Most of it…" The storyteller then got up. " I have to go now…" The storyteller stretched and then turned around.

"One more question mister…What's your dream? We told you ours…You have to tell us yours now!" The storyteller laughed.

"I guess that's fair…When I was a boy, my dream was to own my very own Ramen Restaurant…Now, now I just want to be with my friends…And who knows how long that will be. My destiny…" The storyteller sighed…"My destiny is to keep the legacy alive…"

Ash was about to say something…but before he could, the storyteller was gone.

"Where…"

"No idea…"

"So…Ash…I'll race you back to my Gramp's place!" Gary challenged.

"Your on!" The two boys ran off towards the laboratory in the little town of Pallet, or Pallet Town.


End file.
